


Hallowed Halls

by andchaos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is literally nothing but fluff like?? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan walks Adam to class. They're cute losers.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ronan kissed him softly, like Adam was a delicate thing. They both knew otherwise, but that was hardly the point; the point was that Adam loved that Ronan would probably wreck his car in the morning, and in the afternoon come and treat him as gently as if he were made of glass. His heart swelled every time Ronan kissed him like this, so sweet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Halls

**Author's Note:**

> idea from [this post](http://badlandd.tumblr.com/post/134478177065), so...technically prompted by [jenna](http://skateboardnoah.tumblr.com/), who's a delight.

          Adam flexed his hand around his pencil, struggling to stay focused. He knew these formulas. He had just studied these formulas for _two hours_ before walking into this exam, never mind the work he had put in yesterday and the day before studying…

          By the time he walked out twenty minutes later, he felt mentally exhausted, and he was pretty sure he was sweating a little from the pressure. He glanced down at his watch and groaned—he only had ten minutes before his next class. Sure, he had done the homework and was well prepared, but that didn’t make the prospect of actually _going_ any more inviting. He wondered if he could somehow coerce Cabeswater into writing him a doctor’s note, then doubted that the forest would appreciate that waste of paper even if its magic worked like that. Which it didn’t.

          He basically slouched to his locker and started putting his math supplies away, then refilling his bag with history notebooks and papers, plus his books for the class after that. When he was done, he put his hand on his locker door, fully intending to close it. Instead, he paused a second and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the locker beside his. The cool metal probably did nothing for real, but as he counted backwards from ten, he thought it was slightly alleviating his escalating headache. That was probably just psychosomatic though.

          When he reached zero, he opened his eyes. Resisting the urge to sneak off to the library and take a nap on one of the couches there, he reluctantly shut his locker door and prepared to head towards his history classroom. He stopped, though, because as soon as he shut it, he noticed who was leaning on the other side.

          Ronan, the picture of casual, was slumped lazy and beautiful against the lockers there, and wearing a smile that was much the same. Adam grinned compulsively at the sight of him.

          “Hey,” he said, reaching down to twine their fingers together.

          Ronan said nothing; he turned his head away and scratched at his nose, but Adam had already seen his cheeks tinge that pink they sometimes did, barely noticeable except that Adam always loved looking for it. He bit his lip a little as he squeezed his hand and then started tugging him down the hall, towards his next class. Ronan fell easily into step.

          “How was your exam?” Ronan asked.

          Adam shrugged. “No idea, I just took it.” He ran his free hand distractedly through his hair. “On the last problem though—”

          “Honestly, Parrish, you know you did fine.” Ronan rolled his eyes. “You studied for about twelve hours straight—”

          “Four, it was four hours—”

          “—and even if you hadn’t,” he went on, speaking even louder now, “you could have guessed and probably still hit all the right answers. When’s the last time you’ve gotten less than a ninety-two on anything? Honestly?”

          Adam threw him a look. “Fine,” he said grudgingly, “but you never know!”

          “Don’t pretend you don’t know how smart you are,” said Ronan, now watching him steadily. “It’s not attractive.”

          Adam arched an eyebrow in challenge. “You couldn’t name one thing you genuinely find unattractive about me.”

          Ronan scoffed, but he didn’t say anything. Adam smirked in triumph.

          They passed a few classrooms in silence. Adam started to swing their hands between their bodies. Then—and he couldn’t deny to himself that he very much was hoping for a distraction to stop him going to class, even though he also knew that he would end up there anyway—Adam asked,

          “So what do you have next?”

          Ronan just looked at him, a tiny smile playing across his lips. Adam knew that look well: It was the exact face Ronan made every time he was considering some poor choice or another, fully aware of the fact that he _shouldn’t_ and equally confident in his decision that he _should_. Adam was shaking his head in exasperation before the words were even out of Ronan’s mouth.

          “Nothing I can’t skip,” said Ronan. He grinned, more feral this time. “You could skip with me.”

          “Why do you continually make offers you know I’ll refuse?”

          “I’m hoping the guilt eats away at you enough someday,” said Ronan.

          “And do you have a plan for if that day comes?”

          “ _When_ that day comes, we’re going out to the grounds and spending the entire period making out on the grass.” His smile softened, affection and indulgence warring across his features, when Adam immediately burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

          “Oh, you’re making it very hard for me to go to my history class,” said Adam, still chuckling a little. Ronan squeezed his hand, eyes sharp on his face. Adam could feel his gaze even when he looked down, flushing a bit through his smile.

          His classroom was a few floors up, and they almost got separated on the busy stairwell. Adam kept a firm grip on his hand the whole time, but they both breathed twin sighs of relief when they made it to the right floor and into less shared air. Ronan especially hated crowds, he knew; he pulled him a little closer to his side as they headed down the hall.

          When they reached his classroom, Adam pulled him to a stop outside the door. He tightened his grip on Ronan’s hand a little, not yet willing to let go as he looked over at him.

          “See you at lunch?” Adam offered. It was the next best thing he could suggest, other than taking him up on his proposition to skip class and kiss outside for an hour. God, the thought was tempting.

          Ronan didn’t say anything. Instead, he slipped his hand out of Adam’s grasp and reached up to slide his palms over Adam’s jaw, cradling his face with both hands. Adam’s eyes fluttered shut in the seconds that Ronan leaned in, anticipation coursing warm and enchanting through him, his heart stuttering with it.

          Ronan kissed him softly, like Adam was a delicate thing. They both knew otherwise, but that was hardly the point; the point was that Adam loved that Ronan would probably wreck his car in the morning, and in the afternoon come and treat him as gently as if he were made of glass. His heart swelled every time Ronan kissed him like this, so sweet.

          He barely had time to bunch his hands in the sides of Ronan’s Aglionby sweater before Ronan was pulling away, gaze heavy, lids half shut and lazy and pleased. Adam knew his own were wide as they parted. As Ronan leaned away, he gently untangled himself from Adam’s grip on his sides and took one step backwards, then two, then another. Adam blinked after him.

          “See you in a few hours,” he finally said, right before he turned and set off back down the hallway, just like that. Adam watched after him until he looked over his shoulder, throwing him one last smirk before disappearing down the stairwell again.

          Adam took a few deep breaths before pushing his way into his classroom, already making plans to grab a snack from the cafeteria between this class and the next. He had a feeling that he was going to end up skipping lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> [xoxox](http://badlandd.tumblr.com/post/134490747595)


End file.
